Fall Of Equestria
by Triton the Prince of Persia
Summary: First FanFic leave ideas or reccom. in comments. Rated T for:Heavy Swearing, Light usage of violence.


Fall Of Equestria A story made by Triton the Prince Of Persia "Whats going on?" Triton thought to himself. "All I hear is screaming." Fluttershy had told him to stay hidden when she heard a boom from the outside of town. Triton was a white unicorn, 21 years old, and had a red mane and tail. He was a friend of the mane 6, and treated them like family. The reason he did so was that his home town was burned by an unknown evil overlord when he was young, and he had scars to prove it. He was adopted by a young Princess Cadence when he was found. Triton began to shed tears at the thought of losing the souls he had closest to family. Boom. "There it is again." said the scared man. When the sounds stopped, he went out side the closet. The town was fine when he found it, but no-pony was in sight. He opened doors to houses that led to emptiness. He fondled with the buttons on his shirt he had on and kept on moving. He still found not a single soul in town."The palace!" he thought. He dashed there as fast as he could, his over shirt flapping behind him as he ran, thinking of what could await him, nothing but a few bricks, or a castle full of civilians waiting. He did not know, all he knew was to keep running, until he got there, he would not stop running, even if it killed him. He saw the path change, he began to run faster. Fire started showing up in small patches, he runs faster. He sees the marble streets turn black, he runs even faster until, he sees the palace, almost unscathed. "CCCREEEEAAAaaaak" went the big doors, now echoing in the empty palace."Hello?" no answer "Hello?!" He went upstairs. "Hello?!" Every-pony was gone. "Wait. I know Moms gonna kill me if I do that, but I have no other choice, its either that or spend the rest of my life roaming the damn Earth." He went to the room that Discord was concealed in. He found a torch holder. "Consider this a leave, not a pardon." He swung the holder high and cracked the statue open. "Thank you my pretty, little,... where are you?" said Discord."DOWN HERE!" shouted Triton from the first floor. Discord teleported to the floor. "Thank you for releasing me, my poor victim, now..." said Discord before having to look for Triton again. "If you wanna keep up with people, it would be helpful to shorten your sentences a little bit more." said Triton as he walked downstairs with Chrysalisis' staff."Now tell me how to get that Queen whats-her-name out of this thing." he finished" I know, just tap it on something." said Discord. Ding. Nothing."Well that didn't wor..."began Triton as the staff shone and revealed Queen Chrysalis. "Well," She began"If it isn't the goody-two-shoes white pest. Makes me want to go back in the staff."  
>"As much I would love for you to do that, I have to tell you something, both of you. But, I think it would be simpler to show you." Triton said. They all walked out into the streets and saw the scorched town. They were about to walk the road back to ponyville, but Triton stopped dead in his tracks. *"Remember Triton," said an adult Princess Cadence."If any-pony of the royal tree goes missing, use this necklace on the seventh set of armor from the palace doorway, take what is inside, and find us. I do not care who you choose to accompany you, find us."* He grabbed his necklace and started back." Hey!" shouted the other two."where are you going?" "Where ever the hell my family is, and the asshole that took them." Triton said darkly before running back to the palace again."One...Two...Three...Four...dadada..Seven! Hmm," said Triton "This slot?" he inserted the long end of the Crucifix necklace into a thin slot. Crank. Swoosh. There was a hidden cabinet, consisting of cherry oak wood and iron. On the first shelf, a strange wristband, the second, two pieces of weaponry Triton had never seen. Finally on the third shelf a note. "Dear Triton, If you are reading this, one of the princesses, or me, have gone missing. In the top shelf is a locator that detects the signal from my horn and displays the signal. On the second shelf, your fathers' handguns. He was an excellent sharpshooter, and you shan't have any worries of miss-aim, for you should be a natural. Do not worry, for your Gods Grace shall shine upon you and help you find themher/me. Do not fail, my son, you are our last hope.  
>Your Mother He reached into the set of armor, pulled the guns out and levitated them in his aurora, he felt like they belonged there. He began spinning them around and throwing them before sheathing them in the holsters. He then grabbed the locator and slapped it on his wrist, it turned on and started beeping. He walked back to the point where he left Discord and Chrysalis. He looked and saw that they were sleeping on the tree. He kicked it and both fell. "What the hell was that for?" shouted Chrysalis "You've had two years to sleep, now do you guys want to help me or go back to sleep in the palace?" said Triton. "Fine, we'll be the good guys for once." said Discord, kicking a rock. "Come on then, were not going anywhere by standing here!"said an enthusiastic Triton. They followed Triton to the path that led them to pony-ville. They wandered around for a while, and found themselves in Ever-free Forest. They kept on going, until, Trip! Splash! "Aw, what the fuck is this?" complained Chrysalis. They wound up at the beach, which was no place to be, but something looked strange, the waters were greenish-bluish, and had a hint of smoke in the air. "Jet boats." said Chrysalis "They have a fast speed and can make a good getaway." "And you know this, how?" asked Discord "My father was a maritime sailor in his days, lost him at sea one day." she finished. "Im so sorry, thats terrible." emphasized Triton "Anyway, we need to find something to set sail with." said Discord. They wandered around until they stumbled upon a dock. There was a boat there, but it was small, wooden, and smelled like three-year old fish at the back of an old freezer. "Hey," began Triton"it isn't any Picasso, but at least it floats." They hopped on board, and started the old motor on the end. They set sail for 10 hours before they started to row. "Wait, stop." said Triton "I hear it too." said Discord"It sounds like music." They looked around and saw a glow. It was dragons, Tritons size, but every one had different colors. "What are they doing?" asked Discord "Trying to mess with some of the civilians that they caught." said Triton as he pulled the two guns out of his belt loops. "I'll keep one dragon alive, and only to tell the place where the others are held at. Welcome to island hell! Population: seven innocents and three badasses coming at ya!" *UNKNOWN LOCATION* "Why are you doing this to us?" asked a petrified fluttershy. The shadowy figure laughed and replied"I want that pasty, washed-up, piece of garbage to come here, only to see you die." "Hey," Shouted a bound Rainbow Dash" If you call our friend anything else, I'll..." "You'll what?" interrupted the shadow"If it wasn't for the "Hero" coming here to save you, I would have killed you by now, and have your heads mounted!" He punched her in the gut and cheek.!" he spit on her head. "Who...are...you?" she asked "I'm the night mare that everyone hates, the meanest, the most vile being to ever roam the Earth! I am Titan!" he shouted. "I'm sick of talking to you. Have a good night!" The cell doors slammed and it became dark. "Sister," said Luna "Please tell me everything is going to be okay." she broke into tears and fell into her sister's stomach."Every thing will be okay. I believe in Triton." Said Celestia. "I just hope Triton is not doing anything stupid" "Me too," said Fluttershy"He says the cutest things, sometimes, like..."<br>*BACK AT THE BOAT*  
>"Eat lead!" Triton shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran onshore shooting the pirates as best as he could. He did well for his first time, clean shots, and he kept one alive. "Well," said Triton"where are the rest?!" "NO." whispered the pirate. "Well, you're no use." *bang*. "I know where the others are at." said a hostage that was in a burlap sack. "Wait a minute, Braeburn? Is that you?" Triton asked "Yea, but I am in a little problem here."he replied "Oh sorry." Triton said as he untied the sack."There you are." said Triton as he put him back down in the sand. "Listen,I need you to tell me the place they were going to." asked Triton "They said something about Cut-something, Cut-ass, ah! Cutlass Island. There's even a map over there of the place." said Braeburn "Thank you, Brae, I'll have to repay you." replied Triton "How about letting us come with you?" asked Braeburn. "Just like school, huh?" Triton said"Okay then. I'll just let the others out." He untied the others and courteously commandeered the pirate's speed boat and their guns. "Full speed ahead!" shouted one of the hostages. Triton was sitting on the helm of the ship. "Hey bud, what are you doin out here?" asked Braeburn"Just thinking, about how we're going to find them. Do you think we'll make it in time?"Triton replied "I don't know, I can only hope, though." Said Braeburn. Triton replied with"I'm trying to figure out who would take innocent souls, and why?" He walked down to below deck where the crew were being prepared for battle."Hey guys!" Discord said in the captain's room mic"we're a bit low on fuel. We'll make a stop at one of the port towns and fill up." The tracker began beeping."What's that?" asked Braeburn "It's my tracker, it shows where they're being held at, but only the direction."Triton said. The tracker began to beep faster."Huh?" said Triton. The tracker began to beep even faster."We stopped." said Braeburn as Triton dashed up to the deck and jumped off the boat onto the dock. "Come on guys, where are you?" he said aggravated He saw an old shack. "Not much of a base." he said as he pulled out his radio."Hey guys come find me. I know where they're at now."<br>*LATER*  
>"So this is what we traveled halfway across the world to see? An old pile of splinters." Chrysalis said angrily "Cant be too sure, though. On the count of three. One, Two, three!" shouted Triton as they all breached the shack doors. "What in the Fucking Lord's name just happened?" Triton shouted as they were greeted with a barren white wasteland with mountains dotting the distant landscape. "What's that!" shouted Braeburn as he saw a grey patch in the distance." Let's check it out." said Triton "Derpy! It's Derpy! Help me get her out!" shouted Braeburn. They pulled her out into the sun of the port town. "Come on please wake up!" said Triton as she was in the sun with Triton's over shirt now laying on her. They heard hard breathing and saw Derpy was up and okay. "I was trying to catch them, but I got lost, and it got really cold, and I didn't know what to do and.." Derpy tried to explain."Its okay." said Triton "I just need to need to know one thing, are you ready to come back?" He held up two black pistols. "Just to get them back, and then it's normal life from here on out." Derpy said with confidence."Well then, we'll head there as soon as possible." stated Braeburn *In the prison*<br>"Sir." said one of the guards"What is it?" asked Titan"Th-the misfits , they've breached the portal and have revived the stupid one." the guard said scared"What!? Who had the muscles to drag that waste of skin out of the snow?" Titan asked angrily "Braeburn from the south, sir." the guard answered "The hillbilly?!" Titan said surprised "Y-yes sir." the guard stated as Titan moaned."Are they at least stuck in the bridge system?"Titan asked "Yes sir" the guard confirmed "Good, it will have taken a miracle to make it through that hellhole, just make sue there aren't anymore slip-ups you moron!" Titan said angrily "Very,very good sire, and yes sir!" he said as he teleported out of the room *in the bridge system* "It's been ten miles!" shouted Braeburn as they traversed the bridge."Okay, this can't stop us. We need to keep going." Triton said as he picked up the two pistols with his horn. They continued walking through the snow. They eventually came across a cave and stayed there for the night. While they were around the campfire, Discord began asking Triton a question."Triton, I understand you're still mad that your family is gone, but.."But what dammit?" Triton interrupted"Give me one reason that I shouldn't be mad that my family has been taken from me twice? Do you know what it feels like, to have your own parents slaughtered in front of you?" Discord looked away, ashamed."Yeah that's what I thought." Triton said getting up from the fire. *In the prison*  
>"I don't think any-pony's coming to help us." said Scootaloo in a cell room."Don't think like that, Scoots. Something will help us." said Apple Bloom. "Come on Scootaloo, give in." said a dark voice. "What are you?" whispered Scootaloo as the shadow lurked closer. "Don't you wanna be a hero, unlike of that self-centered sister of yours." he hissed "Yeah, sort-of." she said uncertainly."Well then, give in! Let me control you!" the voice hissed again."I wont hurt you." "Oka- gah!" Scootaloo said before being seized in the mouth by the beast. The shadow crawled into Scootaloo and took control of her. Her back arched in pain from the demon possessing her. "Thank you, Scootaloo, now, let's try to do something." hissed the demon's voice now in her head as he broke off a small part of her metal bed frame. *One day later* The demon had made a shank out of the bed frame piece."Now to see how gullible the guards are." hissed the voice inside her subconscious as he broke her leg and remained inside her, but not in control. She began screaming in agonizing pain, and a guard entered the cell."Oh no." the guard whispered. The demon regained control and shanked the guard and covered his mouth. He jerked the shank back out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. He threw the guard to the floor and limped outside the cell, with the keys.<br>*Back with the group*  
>They continued on until they reached the end of the bridge system. They saw the place where the others were being held at. It was a Victorian-Style castle with the inside black from being protected and almost contrasted with the white backdrop that the snow had made."We're coming guys, hang on." Triton and Derpy said together. When they arrived, the guards stopped them, and asked for a pass...<br>*inside the main cell*  
>"Scootaloo, are you okay?" asked Rainbow Dash still bound to the wall."Yes, dear sister," she said limping on three legs,"I think it's fair to say I've never been better!"she began to smile in her sister's face, forced by the demon possessing her, at the thought of disposing of his threat.*bang**bang*bang** "What was that?"asked Rarity, locked in her cell."Our way out." Said Twilight from the other side of the room as the main door opened...<br>*Rise of Equestria COMING SOON* 


End file.
